


Better Than Flying

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Choknowsshe should really get up and leave now, or she will be late. But Luna is far too tempting to resist.





	Better Than Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Don't go" by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

Cho blindly searches for the alarm, growing increasingly irritated with every second that she doesn’t find it and the volume increases. Finally her hand lands on something that could be the alarm and the annoying sound shuts off. With a content sigh Cho pulls her arm back under the blanket and into the warmth, snuggling against Luna still sleeping beside her. 

She could easily go back to sleep, the smell of Luna’s shampoo in her nose and her soft breath against her neck, the sound of the rain falling on the window lulling her in. Sleep is calling her, reaching its fingers for her and pulling her back under, were it not for the nagging knowledge that she has to get up now. Though flying in this weather doesn’t sound appealing at all, less so when the alternative is to stay right here. 

Cho never liked morning practice, never liked _mornings_ really, but getting out of bed has become increasingly difficult since Luna has become a permanent fixture in it. Not that Luna always slept late in the mornings, sometimes she is up terrifyingly early, bright and more alert than should be allowed in the morning. Luna’s sleep follows a pattern that Cho hasn’t yet uncovered, if there even _is_ a pattern to uncover, but she studies it religiously. 

This morning Luna isn’t awake, doesn’t have a cup of tea ready or braided Cho’s hair while she was still asleep. And Cho really doesn’t want to leave her, not for the rain and the wind and a practice that will leave her shivering and exhausted. But there is no helping it, she has to get up. _Logically_ Cho knows that it’s important, that it will be well worth it, that there is a reason she chose this — but logic isn’t particularly close to her right now. 

Pressing a parting kiss on Luna’s head Cho moves to face the cold, when Luna winds her arms around her waist and pulls her closer again. “Don’t go, stay a little longer.”

If she doesn’t go now she won’t go at all, she will fall back into a pleasant slumber and spend a lazy morning in bed. It sounds heavenly. And even if it didn’t, Luna is holding her tightly, not letting her move away. Now Cho can’t go even if she _wanted_ to. 

Smiling, Cho drops another kiss on the top of her head and settles back down. She can come up with an excuse for missing training later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187801921173/better-than-flying)


End file.
